<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mou modoranai by vogue91ita (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524913">Mou modoranai</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita'>vogue91ita (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Disappointment, Emotional Hurt, Friendship, M/M, School Uniforms, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:42:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Puoi darmi il secondo bottone della tua divisa?” chiese, in un mormorio. <br/>Non era mai stato il tipo da imbarazzarsi. <br/>Era il tipo da chiedere in modo diretto quello che voleva, o tutt’al più da dare indizi accurati abbastanza da far sì che gli altri poi lo accontentassero.<br/>Ma questo era diverso.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mou modoranai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">- Mou modoranai -</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chinen era di pessimo umore.</p><p>Era marzo; il clima si era fatto leggermente più sopportabile dopo il freddo dell’inverno, che quell’anno si era fatto sentire più del solito.</p><p>Sarebbe voluto uscire, avrebbe voluto fare qualcosa, approfittando di quel pomeriggio in cui non doveva né studiare né lavorare.</p><p>Avrebbe voluto rilassarsi, ma c’era qualcosa dentro di lui che glielo impediva.</p><p>Un pensiero che pian piano si era trasformato in fissazione, che lo tormentava ormai da troppo tempo.</p><p>Takaki Yuya.</p><p>Ultimamente non aveva avuto troppe occasioni per vederlo.</p><p>Stavano insieme a lavoro, per quel poco che potevano, avevano registrato dei programmi per delle interviste e delle esibizioni, ma non avevano mai realmente avuto modo di parlare. Giravano, avevano a malapena il tempo di scambiare qualche parola di circostanza, e poi se ne andavano, senza protrarre mai il tempo che passavano insieme.</p><p>E a Chinen mancava.</p><p>Si era abituato ad una certa routine, ormai.</p><p>Non era raro prima che durante la settimana lui e Yuya uscissero insieme.</p><p>Facevano shopping, andavano in giro senza meta, senza fare realmente nulla di particolarmente divertente, ma per Yuri quei pomeriggi erano la cosa migliore che gli potesse capitare.</p><p>Gli piaceva stare con Yuya, lo trovava piacevole.</p><p>Si divertiva a punzecchiarlo, a prenderlo in giro, spesso e volentieri in modo anche pesante, ma sapeva che l’altro non lo prendeva sul serio.</p><p>Si sentiva... bene quando stava con lui.</p><p>C’era sempre quando ne aveva bisogno, o anche quando vederlo era solo un capriccio.</p><p>Lo accontentava in qualsiasi cosa chiedesse, anche le più assurde.</p><p>Anche da quando gli altri avevano cominciato a fargli notare che non era più un bambino, che aveva quasi quindici anni e che sarebbe stata ora che crescesse.</p><p>Takaki non sembrava farci nemmeno caso.</p><p>Oltre a tutto questo, anche se Chinen non lo avrebbe mai ammesso apertamente, lo aiutava a non sentire quella sorta di solitudine che lo coglieva di tanto in tanto.</p><p>Si sforzava di apparire forte, di non aver bisogno di nessuno per andare avanti sulla sua strada, di cercare l’altrui compagnia solo per sfizio e non per necessità, ma la verità era che <em>detestava</em> stare da solo, sebbene per un certo periodo di tempo ci avesse fatto l’abitudine.</p><p>I suoi non erano mai in casa, e lui si era concentrato fin troppo sui suoi impegni con la Jimusho, con l’unico risultato che non appena si ritrovava ad avere un attimo di libertà non sapeva nemmeno con chi passarlo.</p><p>Aveva cominciato a farsi degli amici con il tempo, superando la sua naturale diffidenza e lasciando che altri si avvicinassero a lui, sebbene avesse impiegato del tempo.</p><p>Ma nessuno per lui poteva essere minimamente paragonato a Yuya.</p><p>Alla fine aveva dovuto fare i conti con se stesso, e ammettere che quello che lo legava al più grande non poteva essere solo amicizia.</p><p>Non quando teneva così tanto a lui, non quando la sua mancanza si faceva sentire, non quando lui si ritrovava con la mente a vagare verso pensieri che lo riguardavano, spesso senza farlo di proposito.</p><p>Chinen se ne era convinto da settimane ormai.</p><p>Quello che provava per Takaki era qualcosa di più.</p><p>E la realizzazione di essere innamorato di lui non lo faceva sentire affatto meglio.</p><p>Si mise le mani intorno alle tempie, massaggiandole con un movimento circolare, nella speranza che gli passasse l’emicrania.</p><p>Era stanco di pensarci. Era stanco di cercare soluzioni a quel problema.</p><p>Sapeva che se solo l’avesse visto, se solo fosse riuscito a parlargli, sarebbe andato tutto meglio. <em>Lui </em>si sarebbe sentito meglio.</p><p>Sospirò, rigirandosi il cellulare fra le mani.</p><p>Sapeva che il più grande era impegnato con lo studio, che di lì a un mese avrebbe dovuto diplomarsi.</p><p>E davvero, davvero non voleva disturbarlo in quel momento, sapendo anche quanto per lui fosse difficile riuscire a concentrarsi sui libri, quanta poca voglia avesse di applicarcisi.</p><p>Si sentì egoista, perché sapeva che avrebbe colto qualsiasi scusa per evitare il pomeriggio di studio.</p><p>Ignorando quella sensazione, mandò la mail.</p><p>Poi rimase in attesa.</p><p>Era stanco di stare da solo.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Come aveva previsto, Yuya aveva colto al volo l’occasione.</p><p>Aveva risposto alla sua mail immediatamente, dicendogli che per lui non c’erano problemi nel vedersi, chiedendogli poi di andare a casa sua.</p><p>Chinen aveva ignorato il senso di colpa, perché non era il momento di provarne.</p><p>Aveva sorriso soddisfatto, dicendo al più grande che sarebbe andato da lui, il tempo di prepararsi e della strada.</p><p>
  <em>Ok. Ti aspetto!</em>
</p><p>Quella semplice risposta lo fece sorridere.</p><p>Se lo immaginava: con il sorriso sulle labbra e un’aria soddisfatta, mentre chiudeva i libri e andava in cucina a prepararsi del caffè.</p><p>Gli riusciva semplice pensarlo in situazioni così quotidiane. E se la cosa avrebbe dovuto apparirgli quantomeno inquietante, invece era solo in grado di affascinarlo.</p><p>Se lo immaginava perché c’era qualcosa che li legava, e Chinen di questo era convinto.</p><p>Era solo necessario dare un nome a quel legame.</p><p>Quando si trovò di fronte alla porta di casa sua, suonò con decisione il campanello.</p><p>Ebbe quasi l’impressione che l’altro lo stesse aspettando vicino all’entrata, perché passarono meno di venti secondi prima che l’altro andasse ad aprire, con un sorriso smagliante in viso.</p><p>“Chii-chan!” esclamò non appena lo vide. “Ah, sono felice di vederti” gli disse, quasi distrattamente, scostandosi su un lato per dargli agio di entrare.</p><p>Chinen gli sorrise di rimando, felice per l’entusiasmo che l’altro sembrava mostrare nell’averlo lì.</p><p>Tolse le scarpe lasciandole all’ingresso, e poi seguì Yuya in salotto.</p><p>Questi si buttò sul divano, con aria stanca, facendo cenno al più piccolo di sedersi sulla poltrona di fronte a lui.</p><p>“Che hai fatto ultimamente, Chii?” gli chiese, mentre questi ignorava quanto gli era stato indicato e andava a sederglisi accanto, cominciando a dargli fastidio con le dita sulla gamba.</p><p>Nessuno dei due fece particolarmente caso a quel gesto; era qualcosa di normale, che rientrava nella loro routine.</p><p>Takaki sapeva che Chinen era fin troppo tendente al contatto fisico, e lo lasciava fare senza prestargli troppa attenzione.</p><p>“Non ho fatto niente di particolare. Sono andato a scuola, ho studiato... tutte cose maledettamente noiose” gli rispose, con una smorfia.</p><p>“Dovresti uscire. Divertirti. Cercare di stare con i tuoi amici quando hai il tempo per farlo” gli rispose il più grande, con aria assorta.</p><p>L’altro accentuò la smorfia, scuotendo le spalle.</p><p>“Non ho voglia di uscire con i miei compagni di scuola. Non sono chissà che cosa, lo sai” si morse un labbro, tentennando. “Mi è mancato vederti, ultimamente non abbiamo avuto il tempo di parlare nemmeno a lavoro” gli disse poi, cercando di mantenere un tono neutro.</p><p>Yuya lo guardò, chinando il capo in segno di scuse.</p><p>“Mi dispiace Chii, davvero. Ma ultimamente... ho avuto un sacco di cose per la testa. Non volevo trascurarti” gli spiegò, e l’altro si affrettò a rassicurarlo.</p><p>“Non ti preoccupare, capisco che tu abbia avuto da fare, che non ti sia nemmeno passato per la testa di stare a pensare a me. Non è un problema” disse, sfoderando un sorriso di discutibile sincerità. “Piuttosto... come va con lo studio?” chiese poi, alzando le sopracciglia in un’espressione curiosa quando vide l’altro mordersi un labbro e arrossire.</p><p>“Ecco, te ne volevo parlare...” cominciò, incerto, senza più guardarlo in viso. Fece una pausa prima di rialzare lo sguardo. “Mollo la scuola” gli disse poi, con tono di voce a malapena udibile.</p><p>Chinen rimase svariati secondi a fissarlo con gli occhi sbarrati prima di reagire.</p><p>“Come molli la scuola? Ma ti manca meno di un mese al diploma, e...” cominciò a dire, subito interrotto dall’altro.</p><p>“Un diploma che non avrò mai, non nella condizione in cui sono adesso. E non ho la minima intenzione di ripetere l’anno” ribatté, con il tono di voce più fermo. Sospirò, passandosi le mai di fronte al volto, come per scacciare via i pensieri. “Ti prego, Chinen. L’ho deciso da più di una settimana, l’ho detto ai miei e ho già sentito tutte le obiezioni e tutte le prediche possibili. Non mi servi anche tu, grazie.” gli disse, con un tono che lasciava trasparire del tutto l’irritazione.</p><p>Chinen arrossì, a disagio per essere stato ripreso.</p><p>Non accadeva mai, del resto.</p><p>Pensava di essersi spinto contro ogni limite del più grande, superandoli spesso di parecchio, senza che l’altro battesse mai ciglio.</p><p>Quello sfogo improvviso lo fece sentire... strano. Come se fosse stato aggredito.</p><p>L’altro dovette rendersene conto, perché non passò molto prima che sospirasse, protendendosi verso di lui e abbracciandolo.</p><p>“Scusami, Chii, non era mia intenzione rivolgermi con un tono così brusco. È solo che sono stanco di sentirmi dire che non dovrei mollare quando manca così poco, che sono sicuramente io che mi scoraggio e che dovrei almeno provare fino alla fine” si separò dal più piccolo, scrollando le spalle. “Conosco la mia situazione, e non è una decisione che ho preso alla leggera” concluse, mordendosi un labbro.</p><p>Chinen annuì, come a dire che capiva.</p><p>La sensazione di disagio era svanita, soffocata da quella ben più pressante dell’abbraccio del più grande.</p><p>Tacque, non sapendo che cos’altro aggiungere in quella situazione.</p><p>Cercava di ripetersi che lui non era nessuno per commentare le scelte di Yuya, ma per quanto ci provasse, non riusciva comunque a convincersi di contare davvero così poco per lui.</p><p>Stava per aggiungere qualcosa, quando lo sguardo gli cadde sulla camera da letto, la porta aperta mostrava l’armadio, con la divisa della scuola appesa ad una gruccia sopra l’anta.</p><p>Rimase assorto a fissarla per qualche secondo, prima di liberarsi dalla presa che l’altro aveva ancora sul suo braccio e dirigersi verso la stanza.</p><p>Si mise di fronte all’armadio, stando in contemplazione della divisa per svariati secondi.</p><p>Takaki lo raggiunse, con più calma.</p><p>“Che cosa ti prende, Chii?” gli chiese, e il più piccolo poté sentire una nota di confusione nella sua voce, a cui non diede peso.</p><p>Si voltò verso di lui, mordendosi un labbro.</p><p>Yuya non sarebbe più andato a scuola.</p><p>Non sarebbe stato presente alla cerimonia dei diplomi.</p><p>Non sarebbe stato lì l’ultimo giorno, lì dove Chinen se l’era figurato fin troppe volte.</p><p>Lo vedeva avvicinarsi ad una qualsiasi ragazza o ragazzo che fosse, e dargli il secondo bottone della divisa.</p><p>Se l’era immaginato. Ripetutamente, fino a farla divenire un’ossessione, perché <em>voleva</em> quel bottone, voleva che fosse suo, voleva che fosse Yuya a darglielo.</p><p>Ma ora la situazione era cambiata.</p><p>Ora lì nella sua stanza c’era lui, era lui che guardava l’indumento appeso a quell’anta, con la certezza che non sarebbe stato indossato mai più.</p><p>Non c’era nessun altro, e Yuri sapeva che quella era la sua occasione.</p><p>“Puoi darmi il secondo bottone della tua divisa?” chiese, in un mormorio.</p><p>Non era mai stato il tipo da imbarazzarsi.</p><p>Era il tipo da chiedere in modo diretto quello che voleva, o tutt’al più da dare indizi accurati abbastanza da far sì che gli altri poi lo accontentassero.</p><p>Ma questo era diverso.</p><p>C’erano delle implicazioni in quella richiesta. Delle implicazioni che lui ci teneva a far risaltare. Delle implicazioni che avrebbe voluto che Yuya comprendesse.</p><p>Ma quando vide lo sguardo sul volto del più grande, si rese conto del fatto che non sarebbe stato poi così semplice.</p><p>Takaki aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia, guardando alternativamente Chinen e la divisa, con lo sguardo sempre più confuso.</p><p>“Temo di non capire, Yuri” gli disse alla fine, mentre le rughe sulla sua fronte si facevano sempre più profonde.</p><p>Il più piccolo sospirò, cercando di capire se davvero non avesse inteso che cosa significasse la sua richiesta o se fingesse di non comprendere.</p><p>Lo guardò; la sua espressione era sinceramente pensierosa, come se stesse sforzandosi di venire a capo di un problema.</p><p>Sospirò di nuovo.</p><p>Doveva prendere velocemente una decisione.</p><p>Andare oltre o fermarsi.</p><p>Guardò il secondo bottone sulla divisa di Yuya, come rassegnato.</p><p>“Mi sarebbe piaciuto averlo” insistette, cercando di fingere che dietro la sua richiesta ci fosse un mero capriccio.</p><p>Takaki continuò a guardarlo, e Yuri si sentì fin troppo esposto a quello stesso sguardo.</p><p>Finse un’espressione innocente e gli sorrise, come se quella situazione fosse perfettamente normale.</p><p>Alla fine, Yuya si avvicinò alla sua divisa, facendo forza sul bottone e staccandolo, per poi rigirarselo distrattamente fra le dita.</p><p>“Sei sicuro che non c’è niente che tu voglia dirmi, Chii?” gli chiese, con un tono malleabile che non gli piacque per niente.</p><p>Era il tono che si usava con i bambini.</p><p>Era il tono che tutti gli altri usavano quando si rivolgevano a lui, pretendendo poi di dirgli che era troppo grande.</p><p>Era una cosa che detestava, e fino a quel momento Yuya con lui non l’aveva mai fatto.</p><p>Con uno sguardo che non mascherava affatto la sua delusione, scosse la testa.</p><p>“Niente, Yuuyan. Perché?” domandò, svogliato.</p><p>Il più grande rimase fermo per qualche istante, per poi scrollare le spalle e porgergli il bottone.</p><p>“Puoi averlo se vuoi, per me non è un problema. Non andrò alla cerimonia del diploma, non avrei comunque a chi darlo”.</p><p>Chinen lo guardò, come disgustato.</p><p>Fu sul punto di rifiutarsi di prenderlo, ma quello avrebbe implicato il dare spiegazioni.</p><p>E, a conti fatti, non ne valeva la pena.</p><p>Prese bruscamente il bottone dalla mano del più grande, mettendoselo automaticamente in tasca.</p><p>Poi alzò la testa verso di lui, con aria inespressiva.</p><p>“Ora devo andare. Ho alcune cose da studiare” gli disse seccamente, dirigendosi nuovamente verso il salotto per recuperare la giacca.</p><p>Sentì la voce di Yuya dietro di sé, i suoi passi che lo seguivano, ma era come se li percepisse e basta, senza riuscire a sentirli davvero.</p><p>“Ma... sei stato pochissimo! Non avevi detto che ti annoiavi a stare a casa da solo?” protestò il più grande, rimanendo fermo all’ingresso mentre lui si rimetteva velocemente le scarpe.</p><p>“Devo andare” ripeté semplicemente Yuri, conscio del fatto che le spiegazioni non contavano poi molto in quel frangente.</p><p>Uscì, chiudendosi velocemente la porta alle spalle, lasciando Takaki alla sua confusione e senza dargli modo di ribattere.</p><p>Uscì dal palazzo con passo deciso, mentre cercava di ricacciare indietro la rabbia e le lacrime.</p><p>Cominciò a camminare in direzione di casa sua; per quanto potesse essere abbastanza distante, non aveva voglia di prendere la metropolitana.</p><p>Aveva voglia di andare a piedi, di pensare, di cercare di schiarirsi le idee.</p><p>Che cosa c’era da pensare, poi?</p><p>Per Yuya, lui non significava niente.</p><p>Era solo un ragazzino che gli girava intorno, e lui non contemplava nemmeno la possibilità che potesse essere qualcosa di più.</p><p>Si diede dello stupido per come si fosse illuso di poter davvero diventare per lui... qualsiasi altra cosa.</p><p>Per aver pensato che la loro amicizia fosse solo uno stadio, che potesse evolversi.</p><p>Per essersi concesso il lusso di innamorarsi, senza capire che quell’amore era un vicolo cieco.</p><p>Senza conoscere i limiti entro i quali poteva spingersi, perché per quanto Yuya fosse sempre stato bravo a cedere ai suoi capricci e alle sue richieste, non poteva pretendere che arrivasse a cedere anche su qualcosa che andava oltre la sfera delle sue possibilità, delle cose che riteneva possibili.</p><p>Scese sulla passatoia che costeggiava la baia di Tokyo, e lì rallentò il passo.</p><p>Si poggiò contro la ringhiera, chiudendo gli occhi e respirando profondamente.</p><p>Il bottone nella sua tasca sembrava pesare come un macigno.</p><p>Lo prese in mano. Lo soppesò, lo guardò, pensando a quello che avrebbe dovuto significare, e a quello che in effetti significava.</p><p>Perché non era il bottone a contare davvero, ma i sentimenti di chi te lo dava.</p><p>E Chinen sapeva che Yuya nel darlo a lui era semplicemente sottostato ad una sua richiesta, senza nemmeno rifletterci troppo sopra, quasi come se fosse qualcosa di automatico.</p><p>Sentendo di nuovo le lacrime che premevano per uscire, scagliò il bottone in lontananza, con tanta forza che non vide nemmeno dove fosse stato inghiottito dal mare.</p><p>Ma non aveva importanza.</p><p>Si era posto delle domande su quello che lo legava a Yuya, e sulle potenzialità di quel legame.</p><p>E aveva avuto la sua risposta, a caro prezzo.</p><p>Ormai, non c’era rimasto nulla a cui essere legati.</p><p>Guardò per l’ultima volta il mare di fronte a sé, per poi girarsi e andarsene.</p><p>Quello che lo legava a Yuya, giaceva in fondo alla baia, insieme a quel maledetto bottone.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>